1. Field of the Invention
The present invent on relates to a facsimile apparatus and a communication control method having a sub-address function.
Also, the invention relates to a facsimile apparatus and a facsimile communication method having a sub-address function or a password function which is an additional function in CCITT (International Telegraph and Telephone Consultative Committee) recommendation/T.30.
2. Related Background Art
In CCITT SG8 meeting held in April, 1993, it has been determined that the sub-address, the password, and the selective polling function is additionally recommended. Herein, the recommendation regarding the sub-address involves notifying the presence or absence of a sub-address receiving function to the transmitter in terms of bit 49 of a DIS/DTC signal, and sending 20-digit information with a SUB signal when the sender designates the sub-address.
Since the presence or absence of the receiving function of a sub-address signal can be designated in terms of the DIS signal, the SUB signal (sub-address signal) can be transmitted or received between other manufacturer's stations. Accordingly, the communication between the self station and other manufacturer's station had a significant drawback that if the operation based on the SUB signal in the receiver end is different from the operation based on the SUB signal in the sender end, the communication based on the sub-address information can not be correctly executed, causing a malfunction.
Also, the communication between the same manufacturer's stations had a further drawback that different settings of using the SUB signal between the sender end and the receiver end would result in a malfunction.